


I Will Protect You

by SunnyTangerine



Series: Corpse x Sykkuno ❤️❤️❤️ [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corpse is mad, Fluffy, M/M, No one hurts Sykkuno, Sykkuno is bullied, corpse is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyTangerine/pseuds/SunnyTangerine
Summary: Sykkuno is bullied and his boyfriend Corpse is there to witness it. What will he do?
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpse x Sykkuno ❤️❤️❤️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	I Will Protect You

"Haha look at you, you're pathetic! I hope you know that.", one of the tall boys stated as he drew his leg back to strike his latest victim in the stomach.

Sykkuno tried standing up for himself but whenever he tried to, the hits would get harder and he didn't think he could deal with that. He was barely hanging on anyway so he didn't really think fighting back now would do him any good. 

The slightly dark haired boy gritted his teeth when another fist punched him in the stomach, a second hand made its way into his hair and gripped tight so they could pull him back up only to knock him right back down to the ground again.

"Who would want to be friends with a weakling like you? Don't you realize how much of a freak you are? Maybe I could do you a favour and get rid of you for good!", the bully taunted, cackling like a madman as he and the rest of his friends pursued attacking on the poor innocent boy.

Sykkuno held in all of his screams, screwed his eyes shut and held his breath hoping to hell that they would stop soon because he really wasn't sure how much more he could take. 

However, before he could do or say anything a voice called out.

"Sykkuno?"

All those who were present turned their attention towards the black haired male. Corpse had rounded the corner to see a bunch of boys doing something to Sykkuno, at first glance he wasn't completely sure what they were doing but it didn't take long for his eyes to notice the blood dripping from his boyfriend and the pained expression he wore on his face.

"Sykkuno, I've been looking everywhere for you.", the older spoke as calmly as ever, taking steps forward to approach the group.

Sykkuno watched his boyfriend slowly approach him from the other end of the small walkway the group of bullies had crowded him into. He took in the way Corpse walked calmly, too calmly for that matter, his hands were shoved deep into his pockets and his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"C...Corpse..", the younger male whimpered out. The aura he was getting from his boyfriend actually scared him a lot more than he'd like to admit.

Corpse crouched down in front of Sykkuno once he finally reached him. "Look at you, all beaten up. This isn't good now, is it?", he asked, his tone still way too calm. There also a coldness to his words too.

The bullies weren't exactly impressed by he fact that they had been interrupted so they didn't waste any time in showing it. "Hey freak! Can't you see were busy with him? You can't just barge in like that, now move out of the way we're not done with him", the leader of the group barked out at the male.

The action had definitely been a huge mistake but of course the bully didn't think so. 

"Step aside unless you want to end up like him.", the bully growled out towering over both Corpse and Sykkuno.

"Oh?", Corpse hummed out as he slowly turned his head around to look at the much taller male. 

His hair moved slightly so one of his eyes could now be seen, the sheer coldness held within them had the bully wavering slightly. "You want me to move? So you can keep hurting Sykkuno?", he questioned in that icy tone, the one he used when he was beyond pissed about something.

"Haha what are you gonna do about it? Quit acting so tough and get out of my way.", the bully laughed slightly as he stood firm.

His laugh was abruptly cut off by a hand snatching him by the wrist as well as another hand coming up to grip at his jaw. "You hurt my Sykkuno so now I'm going to hurt you in return."

Corpse now held a psychotic look about him, his eyes started into the other male's eyes, it felt as if he was staring deep into his soul. His lips drawn into a small frown and his grip was held so tight that he could feel the bone underneath the skin cracking under the pressure.

Sykkuno gulped at the sight before him. Corpse looked about two seconds away from snapping the guy's neck. He had to do something and stop his boyfriend from doing anything too drastic.

"Corpse, hey...I'm alright..hey look at me.", the injured male said as he struggled to pick himself back up from the ground. In the end, he managed to do it with help from the wall right next to him. 

He limped his way over to his boyfriend. "Corpse, please look at me..", he called out in the softest tone he could muster.

The taller male turned his head around slightly to look into those baby eyes he loved oh so much. They were pleading him not to do anything, they were looking at him in a similar manner a frightened animal would and it had his heart clenching painfully. 

With a huffed sigh, he hesitantly let go of the bully. "Now run before I change my min.", he mumbled darkly to the group of boys, all of which looked at him with frightened looks..

Not too long later only Corpse and Sykkuno were left. The younger male fell forward after his legs completely gave out under him but thankfully he had someone there to catch him and that someone he loved more than life itself. 

Corpse had come to his rescue for what must have been the millionth time. When Sykkuno found himself to be in trouble, he always trusted his sweet boyfriend to find him no matter what. He felt silly for being so dependent on Corpse but it was natural for him since Corpse had always been a little overprotective over him.

"Let's get you home okay Sykkuno.", the dark haired boy spoke softly, a tone much nicer than the icy cold one he had just used earlier.

Sykkuno clambered his way onto his boyfriend's back and took pleasure in burrowing his face against his shoulder. "Thank you for saving me again, I really mean it.", he whispered out with the little strength he had left in him before soon passing out due to his injuries.

Corpse walked in complete silence carrying Sykkuno gently on his back. His eyes stared down at the ground as he placed one foot in front of the other.

Sykkuno had gotten hurt again, he had absolutely no idea why anyone would want to hurt to someone so sweet like Sykkuno but maybe from now on, Corpse should start being a little more protective with his brother. 

He just couldn't have his beloved boyfriend getting hurt every time they went out. He swore that from this day on he would go to any length to ensure that no one, absolutely no one would hurt HIS Sykkuno.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed reading this <33


End file.
